Hyung, Gomawo
by Believe137
Summary: Sungmin terserang flu berat. Dia ingin kyuhyun yang merawatnya, tapi justru seseorang yang tidak disangkanya lah yang merawatnya./Yaak! Sekarang yang disini kan aku, bukan si upil jelek itu! Ish!/ Super Junior Couple/Yaoi.


Rating : T

Genre : Family/Romance

Summary : Sungmin terserang flu berat. Dia ingin kyuhyun yang merawatnya, tapi justru seseorang yang tidak disangkanya lah yang merawatnya./Yaak! Sekarang yang disini kan aku, bukan si upil jelek itu! Ish!/ Super Junior Couple/Yaoi.

Warning : fanfic ini milikku.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah sungmin sekarang, tergeletak manis di ranjang hotel dengan selimut tebal yang melilit tubuhnya sejak tadi. Dirinya yang bulat terlihat semakin bulat dengan selimut tebal itu. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, selimut itu cukup membantu untuk melindungnya dari hawa dingin. Bahkan pemanas ruangan di hotel itu sama sekali tidak mempan.

Dengan muka pias dan bibir yang terus komat-kamit, sungmin terus mengumpat kesal. Ya terang saja dia kesal, seharusnya dia menikmati kesenangan di Beijing ini, sebentar lagi ia dan teman-teman satu agensinya akan melaksanakan konser, semuanya pasti bersuka cita sekarang, kecuali dia. Sungmin yakin, teman-temannya itu pasti sedang bercanda gurau bersama, saling melempar candaan, mengobrol ria, atau minum bir bersama, atau tanding game, atau apalah itu, tapi lihat dia! Hanya menggulung diri seperti tringgiling. Dan yang lebih parahnya, dia kini sendirian di kamar. Tolong dibaca ulang, SENDIRIAN di kamar. Tidak ada member yang merawatnya atau setidaknya menemaninya. Ish! Menyebalkan kan?

"AAAAKK! adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini? Huks malangnya diriku." Teriaknya histeris.

"uhuk uhukk..! do re mi uhuk dooo reee uhuk..uhuk." Bagus! Suaranya habis sekarang, itu sudah cukup untuk melipat gandakan penderitaannya. Tenggorokannya gatal, kepalanya pusing, suaranya habis, hidungnya meler dan tubuhnya kedinginan, bukankah itu sangat lengkap?

"Kyuniie~ aku butuh kau ugh~." Mukanya sangat melas sekarang, membuat siapapun yang menatapnya akan merasa kasihan pada bocah ini. Emm maksudnya, bocah jadi-jadian.

CEKLEK

"Kyunie!" sungmin menoleh kearah pintu dengan semangat. Tapi saat melihat siapa yang datang, bibirnya yang melengkung berubah manyun. Itu bukan kyuhyunnya!

"hyung, kyunie mana? Kok malah hyung yang datang sih? Aku kan maunya kyunie." Katanya manja dengan suara yang serak.

"Yaak! Dasar dongsaeng tak tahu diri, ada aku disini, kau malah cari yang lain, sudah untung aku kemari kalau tidak bisa jadi batu kau! Huh, menyesal aku kesini." Rajuk orang itu sebal.

Dia menghampiri sungmin yang masih dalam posisi tiduran, dia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan obat di meja nakas dan mulai melipat tangannya didada. Aura hitam mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Sungmin yang melihatnya mulai merinding.

"andwaeee! Chulie hyung jangan marah dong, aku kan hanya bertanya."

Seketika aura setan itu menghilang saat melihat sungmin menatapnya dengan jurus puppy eyes. Heechul –orang itu– menghela nafas, sungmin sangat lucu walau wajahnya pucat karna sakit. _'aigoo, sepertinya aku kalah dengan bocah ini, aku harus lebih giat belajar aegyo!'_

Heechul mengulurkan tangannya kekening sungmin. Dahinya mengernyit.

"sungminnie, kau demam? Keningmu panas."

"sepertinya hyung, uhuk…aku juga batuk, suaraku habis." Katanya manja. Heechul sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, sungmin dan kyuhyun itu sama saja, kalau lagi sakit manjanya tidak bisa diampuni.

"Ck, dasar! Nih, aku bawa labu manis dan obat, ingat! Labunya dimakan bukan diminum, arra? Habis itu diminum obatnya."

Heechul sengaja mengasih wejangan seperti itu ke sungmin, karna yah kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kesukaan kelinci montok ini terhadap labu manis. Dalam waktu hanya 5 detik, sepiring labu manis sudah bersemayam diperut sungmin, makanya para member berpikir kalau sungmin meminum labu itu, bukan memakannya.

"iya iya, labu ini hyung yang masak special untukku? Aigoo aku terharu." Katanya dengan mata berbinar dan hidung yang meler.

"ish ingusmu! Jijik! Jangan ge-er! Bukan aku yang masak, tapi koki hotel ini, tadinya aku mau makan itu tapi aku kenyang, kata manager hyung kau sakit, yasudah aku bawakan labu itu sekaligus obat."

Sungmin hanya ber'oh' ria.

Tangannya mulai mencomot satu persatu buah labu itu. Matanya melirik heechul yang masih menatapnya intens.

"hyung, ngomong ngomong untuk apa hyung kemari? Tidak biasanya."

"aku kemari untuk membenarkan genteng bocor."

"hah?!" jawaban heechul berhasil membuat sungmin syok berat. _'plis hyung, jangan tunjukkan bakat kuli mu di hotel mewah seperti ini.'_ pikir sungmin konyol.

"yak! Aku hanya bercanda! Mana mungkin tangan lentikku ini melakukan pekerjaan pria seperti itu? Ugh bisa bisa kukuku rusak." HELLO! Kau itu juga pria, kim!

Sungmin tidak membalas lagi, bicara dengan hyungnya itu kadang membuatnya capek. Tapi sungmin bersyukur punya hyung seperti heechul. Heechul sangat perhatian pada semua member, hanya saja caranya berbeda untuk menunjukkan perhatian itu. Heechul terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkan kepeduliannya.

Mata sungmin menatap sepiring labu manis yang ada dipangkuannya dan juga obat yang ada di meja nakas. Perlahan, bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil. Ah hyungnya ini, selalu saja mengejutkan.

"hyung, kyuhyunie kemana?"

"YAAK! Sekarang yang disini kan aku, bukan si upil jelekmu itu! Ish! Kau menyebalkan sekali, kau tidak mau aku yang disini eoh?"

"bukan begitu, aku kan hanya bertanya, aku suka kok hyung disini."

"tapi dengan perkataanmu itu seolah kau tidak menginginkanku." Katanya judes.

"ani! Aku menginginkan hyung kok."

Heechul tidak membalas. Dia terdiam sambil menatap sungmin, perlahan seringai horror itu muncul dibibirnya.

"eoh? Jadi sungminnie menginginkan aku ya?" godanya sembari beringsut kearah sungmin. Tubuhnya didempetkan ketubuh sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam kaku, "hy-hyung apa yang kau lakukan?"wajahnya beringsut mundur ketika wajah heechul semakin mendekat.

"katamu, kau menginginkanku."

"bu-bukan begitu hyung."

Tangan heechul terangkat untuk mengelus pipi chubby sungmin yang masih panas.

"kau sangat manis sungminnie, bagaimana jika kau jadi….ukeku?"

"MWOOO? ANDWAAEEE! Hyung, aku masih punya kyunie, dan aku mencintainya." Muka sungmin semakin pucat.

Hening. Bahkan sungmin dan heechul dapat mendengar detak jantung sungmin yang sangat keras.

"Bwakakakakak! Mukamu hahaha mukamu konyol sungminnie haha."

Heechul berguling-guling dilantai sambil memegangi perutnya. Sedangkan sungmin hanya mengerjap bingung.

"bwakakakak sungminnie ahahha apa kau tidak pffftt hahaa apa kau tidak takut jantungan? Jangtungmu berdetak keras sekali tadi ahhahaha, kau terjebak! Ahaha."

Sungmin tetap tidak membalas. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Heechul menghentikan tawanya saat tahu tidak ada reaksi apapun dari sungmin.

"hei sungmin? Kau baik-baik saja? Hei aku hanya bercanda tadi." Jelasnya dengan raut khawatir.

"…"

"Yak! kau kenapa? Tolong jawab hyung, kau tak apa kan?"

"…"

"sungmin, hei." Tangan heechul menyentuh dagu sungmin dan mengangkatnya. Dan detik itu juga dia terbelalak saat melihat wajah sungmin basah oleh air mata.

"hiks" isakan sungmin lolos.

"sungmin, mengapa menangis? Hei kau takut padaku ya? Haha tadi aku hanya bercanda min, lagipula aku juga masih punya hannie."

"…" sungmin kembali tidak membalas, matanya menatap sendu heechul dan itu membuat sang hyung bingung harus berbuat apa.

Hampir satu menit mereka dalam posisi itu, dan sungmin masih belum bicara, itu membuat heechul semakin khawatir.

"sungmin bicaralah, kau membuat hyung khawatir."

Sungmin tetap menatap heechul. Namun tiba tiba –

"bwaakakakakakak! Haha heechul hyung kena! Hahaha." Kini giliran sungmin yang guling-guling dikasur. Tangannya memegangi perutnya yang geli.

"YAAAK! Dasar kurang ajar! Sini kau." Heechul menangkap tubuh sungmin dan mulai menggelitikinya.

"hahaahahha ampun hyung hahaha ampun aduh ahahah geliii."

"rasakan ini anak nakal." Katanya ketus, padahal dihatinya lega ternyata sungmin baik-baik saja. Rasa khawatirnya mulai menghilang. Heechul menghentikan kelitikannya.

"sudah sudah! Cepat kau minum obatnya, kau masih sakit, jelek!."

"iya iya."

Setelah minum obatnya, sungmin kembali tiduran dikasurnya, bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi matanya menatap heran heechul yang masih duduk dibangku kecil samping ranjangnya.

"heechul hyung tetap disini?"

"wae? Ada masalah?"

"ani, hanya saja apa heechul hyung tidak mau bergabung dengan yang lain diluar?"

"eh? Emm ani, aku hanya malas, tadinya aku ingin dikamar, tapi kamarku sepi jadi lebih baik aku disini."

"aaahh hyung mau menemaniku ya?" goda sungmin.

Heechul menoleh tajam, "apa? Tentu saja tidak! Kan tadi sudah aku jelaskan, kamarku sepi, sudahlah sana tidur, bicara denganmu membuatku darah tinggi."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Sudah dia bilang kan? Heechul itu gengsinya terlalu tinggi, sungmin yakin bukan itu alasannya, sungmin yakin heechul ingin menemaninya. Heechul memang hyung yang baik kan?

Perlahan matanya tertutup, tapi bibirnya tetap tersenyum samar. Suasana kamar sangat hening hingga hanay bunyi detakan jarum jam yang terdengar.

Heechul melirik sungmin yang sudah terlelap. Dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin dia menuju keranjang sungmin dan duduk ditepiannya. Tangannya mengeluarkan plaster demam dari saku celananya dan menempelkannya dikening sungmin. Dia rapihkan selimut dongsaeng manisnya itu dan mulai mengecup keningnya.

"Get well soon sungminnie~" dan dia beranjak dari kamar bernomer 137 itu dan menuju kamar nomer 132, kamarnya.

Tanpa heechul tahu, sebenarnya sungmin belum terlelap. Sungmin membuka matanya dan menyentuh keningnya yang tertempel plaster dan habis dicium oleh heechul. Senyuman itu lagi-lagi mengembang.

"Hyung, gomawo…"

.

.

END

* * *

kyaaaa beki balik lagi . balik lagi bawa fanfic baru. fanfic ini oneshoot, dan terinspirasi dari update-an insta heechul oppa yang selca sama sungminnie kkk~. mian banget kalo karakter mereka disini beda sama yang asli. maaf juga kalo ini gak sesuai banget.

berniat untuk review? *bbuing bbuing*

Gomawo readersdeul ^^ *bow*


End file.
